Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 534.1
| NextIssue = | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Carlos Pacheco | CoverArtist2 = Cam Smith | CoverArtist3 = Sotocolor | Quotation = But what we have on our side is that you were -- you are -- so incendiary. You scared people by what you said almos as much as what you did. I mean, the Magneto was right t-shirts? Classic. You're a revolutionary style icon. You're Che Guevara. And you're alive. And you're now an X-Man. What does that mean? | Speaker = Kate Kildare | StoryTitle1 = | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Writer1_1 = Kieron Gillen | Penciler1_1 = Carlos Pacheco | Inker1_1 = Cam Smith | Inker1_2 = Dan Green | Inker1_3 = Nathan Lee | Colourist1_1 = Frank D'Armata | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Synopsis1 = Kate Kildare and Donald Evans fly in a helicopter towards Utopia. The two plan to have an interview with Magneto, who recently became a member of the X-Men. Meanwhile, two A.I.M. officers deliver a mysterious device to a man. In Utopia, Scott and Emma meet with Kate and Donald, and they make preparations with the interview. In San Francisco, mayor Sadie Sinclair recieves news about A.I.M.'s activities and contacts the X-Men. As the X-Men board the Blacbird, Cyclops informs the team that A.I.M. is forcing several of San Francisco's corporations. If they don't, they will unleash an earthquake with a device they made. In Utopia, Kate begins the interview with Magneto, who uses his powers on a fragment of the Breakworld bullet. The X-Men arrive at the abandoned base, while Kitty hacks into the airport's systems. She discovers that the earthquake will happen in 15 minutes. In Utopia, Kate reasons with Magneto about the recent human-mutant relations. Meanwhile, the X-Men authorize Namor to attack the A.I.M. agents. Kate tells Magneto that he needs to prove people he is no longer a threat, otherwise he will cause a lot of trouble for mutants. The X-Men defeat the A.I.M. agents. Then, Cyclops tells one agent to deactive the earthquake device, but the agent replies that they never had an earthquake machine. They had a machine that predicted when earthquakes were going to happen. Emma warns everyone and Magneto uses his powers to mantain buildings and metallic structures firm while the earthquake hits. With the danger passed, Magneto says that the interview is over. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Donald Evans a photographer * Antagonists: * ** "Brother Copernicus XIV", unnamed rogue agent ** Unnamed rogue agent Other characters: * Lady Gaga * Kanye West * Unnamed buyer * John a bodyguard * * Che Guevara * * Machiavelli * Edward Bernays Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** X-Men Meeting Room ****** X-Club Lab ***** **** ***** San Francisco City Hall ***** Items: * * * * * * Kitty Pryde's Anti-Phasing Suit * * Metal of the Breakworld * Vehicles: * A private helicopter * | Solicit = Magneto is an X-Man. This may not be news to you, but only a handful in the Marvel Universe know that the poster boy for Fearing Mutants is now living just off the coast of one of the United State's largest cities. How on Earth are the X-Men going to explain the presence of one of the world's most infamous super villains? This Point One issue provides the answer, and is a perfect jumping on point to the flagship X-Men book. And to make it even MORE special, superstar-artist CARLOS PACHECO (ULTIMATE AVENGERS, ULTIMATE THOR) gets in on the fun! | Notes = Breakworld bullet is mentioned by | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Point One Issues